Will you ever come back for me?
by Professor Soul
Summary: "No! Don't leave me! Soul!" screamed Maka. "Don't leave me! I-I need you!" "Maka...You have to let him go. He's going to a better place," I gently said as I watched her shaking figure fall to the ground.  That was only a few days ago, her losing her partner and bestfriend. They had worked together non stop after they became partners. Nothing could tear them apart...
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to dedicate this story to my girl animedancer14 because she is an amazing writer who has been through a lot recently. So, without further adu...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

"No! Don't leave me! Soul!" screamed Maka. "Don't leave me! I-I need you!"

"Maka...You have to let him go. He's going to a better place," I gently said as I watched her shaking figure fall to the ground.

That was only a few days ago, her losing her partner and bestfriend. They had worked together non stop after they became partners. Nothing could tear them apart...well almost nothing.

I remember holding her in my arms as she wailed into my shoulder. Her trembling figure pulled close to mine as I tried to calm her down. It was a hopeless effort on my part, but it kept her mind off of him. In the four days that followed, she locked herself up in his room and avoided everybody as much as she could. I came by one day and managed to get her to come out of hiding for a few hours. She cried whenever Soul's name was brought up or recalled a very fond memory she had of him. Her world had crumbled to dust before her eyes. Watching him drive away on his bike into the black night had caused her to collapse. Now all she does is sit by her living room window hoping that she'll see his silhouette appear on the horizon and hear the roar of his bike as he came closer.

"Maka?" I asked from the couch.

"Hmm?" she replied, clearly daydreaming.

"How about we go out and get some frozen yogurt and walk around for a bit?"

"I don't want to, Kid. I want Soul to come back for me."

"I know you want Soul to come back for you. But he left because he began to believe that being around you after what happened that night would eventually lead to him accidentally hurting you."

She groaned and muffled a whimper. I tried my best every day to avoid bringing up Soul in every way possible, but he always would come up. And every time he would, she'd start crying and wishing she could have stopped him. But one thing was clear to me: she had an emptiness inside her that could only be filled by the one who she'd known longest and trusted most. Soul. Of course it'd be the idiot who left her crying on the side of the road without even an inkling of why he had left. I just didn't understand why she couldn't let him go.

Knock knock

"S-Soul? Is that you?" she called

"Uhh, no. It's Black Star," came the reply.

"Oh."

"Maka, I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay after Soul...y'know."

"Go away Black Star. She's crying again because you brought up his name. Now I have to get her to calm down," I grumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think he was still that sensative of a subject for her. Well see you later."

"Bye."

I turned my attention back to the now sobbing Maka and tried to bring her sobs to a soft whimper. Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist as she clung on to me like I was the only thing she had left. My hand had found its place in her hair with the other pulling her closer to me. Her breathing was uneven and shakey as her sobs turned into gentle whimpers.

"Maka," I whispered into her hair. "I'm here for you. Whenever you need me I'll be there for you...no mater what."

"R-really?" she stammered.

"Yes, Maka. And I won't break that promise."

"Thank you, Kid. That means a lot to me."

I smiled. I hadn't heard greatfulness in her voice since he left her. Hearing her voice made me realize that she had finally learned she could trust other people besides Soul. It's taken her a few years to trust me enough to let me have possesion of a key to her and Soul's apartment. And now that I've looked back at all those years spent getting to know an amazing girl like her, I've realized they have paid off in more ways than expected. She's taught me how not to go insane over not being able to write my name perfectly and how to control my urge to fix something that isn't symmetrical. She taught me a lot of things over the years.

(Maka's POV)

Having Kid around almost every day has helped me out a little bit, but only enough to get me to come out of Soul's room to get some kind of fresh air. It's been five days since he left me alone here in Death City, but it feels like a year has already gone by. It sucks not having him at home to run to after I've had a rough day at my job. I remember the first time I came home crying because my boss had yelled at the entire staff even though not all of us had done something wrong. He had this look in his eyes that said that he was going to ring someones neck if he found out who it was. But, he never gave me the stink eye. He always greeted me with a smile and a hello when I walked in the doors to start my shift. When I had come home that day, I was trying to hide that I was crying from Soul as long as I could, but lost it when he asked how my day was at work. I remember feeling his arms wrap around me as he pulled me into his chest and calmed me down. He was so warm and I felt like I fit perfectly into his arms. But now he's gone and the only person I can go to is Kid.

"Ugh, life sucks," I groaned as I went back to Soul's room.

"Uhh, where do you think you're going?" asked Kid.

"Back to Soul's room where I have been for the past few days."

"How about we go out on a walk and get some frozen yogurt."

"That's funny because last I checked I never agreed to going out on a walk. I don't care what you say, you can't make me leave this place. Besides you are only here so that I'm not a total antisocial person."

"Maka, Maka, Maka. You can be a really big idiot sometimes you know," he sighed.

"And why do you say that?" I challenged.

"Because I would like to know of you would like to go out with me and get some frozen yogurt."

My jaw hit the floor. The reaper had just asked me out knowing that my heart was locked on Soul. And he called me an idiot.

I guess my shock was rather obvious to him because he asked if I was okay and if I was wanting to get frozen yogurt someother day. I shoke my head as I got up and slid on my shoes I'd gotten a few months ago on a shopping trip with the girls. Oh shopping trips with the sisters is so...annoying.

XXX

(Kid's POV)

As Maka and I walked down the street to the park with our frozen yogurt in hand, I realized that even though she lacked symmetry she was everything I had ever dreamed of finding in a girl...with the exception of the amount of Maka Chops she dishes out in one day. Her emerald green eyes sparkled against the setting sun and her hair flowed in the wind. She was beautiful.

"Uhh, Maka," I said. "I was wondering if you really would like to be my girlfriend. After all you did say yes to going out and getting this stuff."

"Sure. But," she sighed. "No one is to know that we are a thing because all they know about is your weekly visits to get me out of Soul's room. Got it?"

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure they already think that we're a thing so it wouldn't be much of a shocker to them if they did find out."

"That would be true...if they didn't know how close Soul and I have become over the past two years." 


	2. Chapter 2

(Soul's POV)

Leaving Maka without telling her why was possibly the worst thing I could have done to her. She's trusted me so much and always had to know everything I was planning on doing and when I'd be back. I missed it. I missed holding her in my arms on days she'd come home crying because her boss yelled at the whole staff. She was so sensitive yet kept a tough outer shell as long as she could manage. But I had to leave her. I had to. If I hadn't I would have hurt her and other people I care about and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for hurting them, let alone my bestfriend who I cared for more than anything.

"Damn it!" I yelled into the dark.

I took out my phone and went straight to her name and called her. The rings seemed to ring for an eternity before I heard her hurt voice on the other end.

"Maka! Oh my god I'm so glad to hear your voice. I miss you so much and wish I never left you. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just shaken over your sudden disapearance, that's all. And..." she stopped.

"And what? Maka what happened? Who hurt you?"

"No one hurt me. It's just Kid and I are together now."

I sweatdropped. Her and Kid? No, I wouldn't accept it. I couldn't. She was my partner and we made a promise to eachother never to let someone get between us.

"Maka, tell me you're not serious about you and Kid," I begged.

"I am. And I'm sorry that I broke or promise..." quietly replied.

"Maka...I was going to come back for you after I straightened out everything that's been happening to me, but now I think I'll just stay here in California since you seem to be happy with Kid."

"No, Soul. Y-you don't understand. I feel empty without you around to tease me and comfort me. I want you back here in Death City right now. I miss you. Kid's been over but...it's not the same as it was when you were here. Please come back, I'm begging you."

She was on the verge of crying now. Her voice was shaky and she couldn't control the raged breaths that came and went as they pleased. I felt my chest tighten as a feeling of guilt set in. Guilt for not being there to comfort her right now when she needed me most. I felt my eyes close as a tear rolled down my cheek and fell to the ground. I needed to get back to her, but knew it was safer for me to stay out of her life for a very long period of time. God am I an idiot.

"Listen, Maka. I'm heading home soon, I just needed to clear my head for a little while that's all. And I'm so uncool for doing this to you," I gently said.

"Okay," she whispered.

I sighed out of relief that my best friend still wanted me to be around despite her being riveter with Kid. It gave me a feeling of gratitude toward her.

XXX(Time Skip 2 days)XXX

(Maka's POV)

When I spoke with Soul on the phone, he sounded genuinely sad to be away from me even though he knew that it would help us in the long run after he returned home. Don't get me wrong, I miss him too. But...I've gotten use to not seeing him when I walk in the door. I feel empty inside still, but not as much as when he had first left me. Kid has actually helped me forget about him. I no longer go to his room when I cry and I no longer scream his name at night when I'm having a bad dream.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"What's up Maka?" called Kid from the kitchen.

"Soul might be coming back soon to take me with him."

"Wait, the bastard actually cares about you still?"

"That's what I said. I don't know how I feel about it though. It's like I want to be happy but at the same time I don't want to see his face."

~Flashback~

"Maka, dinners ready!" called Soul.

"Be there in a sec!" I replied.

"You better because I'm going to eat yours if you don't get your butt in here."

I let out a soft giggle as I put down the book I was reading. Soul was so pushy sometimes, but it wasn't meant to be rude. He just wanted to make sure I ate food and didn't just read my books all day. He was also sweet...60% of the time. It was strange to see him when he was 100% vulnerable though. He always had a tough guy attitude going and a cool guy ora. He was...cute. Wait, did I just call Soul cute?!

~End Flashback~

I let out a sigh as I walked over to Kid and hugged him from behind, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I muttered.

"I love you too," he replied.

That evening we sat curled up on the couch, watching Adult Swim. When the Boondocks came on, I squealed and scared Kid a little bit and ended up having to explain why I loved the show do much. He just gave me the typical "oh okay" answer and watched it with me. We got about half way into the episode when I heard the click of my door unlocking. I quickly grabbed my book and a knife from the kitchen and sat crouched behind the counter in the kitchen and waited for who ever it was to show themselves.

"Maka? You home?" came a husky voice.

Soul. Why is he back now? I wasn't expecting him back for a few more days.

"Hello?" he called. "Maka?"

"W-what do you want?" I asked as I came out of the shadows with the knife pointed at his throat.

"Uhh, I told you I'd be coming back when I called you a few days ago."

"And that means what to me exactly?"

"I was hoping you'd be happy, but I see that you're not so I'll just go."

As he turned to walk out the door, my hostility drained and weakness replaced it. I felt light headed as I realized I had been pointing a knife at his throat to prevent him from coming too close to me. I'm an idiot. Why would I hold a knife at my best friends neck?

"Soul..." I whispered as I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist. "Don't go...please."

He sighed. I could tell it was one of relief and not anger. "Fine I'll stay, under one condition." he finally said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"You get rid of Kid."

My eyes widened at him. Did he just tell me to break up with Kid? His red eyes held nothing back from me, and even if he tried the hide anything from me I'd figure it out.

"Maka?" came Kid's voice.

"I...can I talk to you?" I asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kid walked into the room as I removed my eyes from Soul and loosened my grip on my book. That bastard had no rhyme or reason to tell me to break up with Kid. Yeah he was gone for a whole week before coming home, but that doesn't stand as a reasonable explaination as to why I should leave Kid for him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kid in a bitter tone as he stepped between Soul and I.

"Just wanted to make sure my partner wasn't doing anything stupid or getting with some idiot I don't particularily like," spat Soul.

"Well, she's fine and you see that. And she's not with some idiot, she's with me. The one person who approached her when she was hiding in your room waiting for you to return to her and take her out of her mysery."

"Maka, is that true? What Kid just said, is that...true?"

His gaze shifted to me as he asked me that question that sounded forced and loaded with poison.

"Yes..." I shyly replied.

"God! This is exactly what I thought would happen after I left!" he yelled.

"Soul, calm down. Nothing happened to me that caused me to be seriously injured. And Kid would never hurt me, you know that."

"But...Maka, I'm in love with you. I have been for years and had always pushed it away."

I looked at him, studying his face for any sign of him lying but found nothing. Not even a slight trace in his eyes that looked at me with tenderness. I was starting to feel a little awkard as we looked at each other from oposite sides of Kid. My hands had found their way around Kid's waist, one had found its way across his chest. His breathing came in long drags as he gaurded me from Soul.

"Kid, why did you ask her out? I don't see how she could even like someone like you," growled Soul.

"Why shouldn't she like me? Is it because you want her all to yourself?" challenged Kid.

"Are you mocking me?"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. "There's no point in arguing over why Kid asked me or what I like about him. What's important is that I love one person and intend on keeping it that way."

They shut up after I spoke my mind. Hearing them fight over me was idiotic on both sides and pointless at best. I had had a rough time in the few days following Soul leaving me but had gotten used to him being away and Kid being by my side. Personally, I prefered Kid over Soul.

(Kid's POV)

I stood with Maka behind me, blocking her from Soul's reach. He had been the reason she was in so much pain to begin with and now he wanted her to forgive him and take him back. No, I wouldn't allow it. Not as long as there is still life in my body, I will not allow it.

"Soul, please leave us. I realize that this is in fact your home as well as Maka's, but I can't risk leaving you two alone," I flatly said.

"What am I going to do to her? Force her into something I know she doesn't like? Please, I'm not that type of person," spat Soul.

"I- I'd like to speak with you alone, Soul. I want to gather information behind the sudden feud between you and Kid," Maka quietly said.

"You want to know why there's a feud between us? I'll tell you right here, in front of Kid's face."

I heard Maka swallow hard as she waited for him to say what he had to say. But it never came. The bastard was nothing more than a liar who held a cool guy image on the outside to hide the real person on the inside.

XXX

(Soul's POV)

Maka stared at me with her green eyes that always lit up around me before now. Now her eyes look dead around me and she never leaves Kid's side. I guess I can't blame her, after all I did leave her and Kid had essentially filled in the space I had left in both her heart and life.

She slid her arms off of Kid and took a step towards me. Kid shot his arm out protectively but she ignored it and took another step. She went like that for what felt like 5 minutes.

"Soul," she gentlely said, "how do I know I can trust you?"

"What do you mean Maka? Why shouldn't you trust me?" I asked.

"I mean, if I were to tell Kid to go to his house, would you be able to control yourself around me?"

"Yeah I could. It'd be difficult but I could do it."

I turned to Kid who looked unammused by the compromise she had made with me. He was uneasy as I lightly grabbed her wrist and lead her to my room where I closed the door, locking it behind me. It looked just as I had left it that night I left her: messy with an unmade bed.

"Maka..." I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"S-Soul...what is this about?" she asked as she reluctantly melted into my embrace.

"I just wanted to get away from him for a little bit. He kind of makes it difficult for me to do these kinds of things with him constantly watching your every move."

She sighed as she snaked her arms around my waist and slightly up my back. I had burried my face in the crook of her neck as I took in her sent that kind of caused me to go crazy. We stood like that for what seemed like a mere 4 seconds even though it had been a few minutes before we finally let go of the other.

(Maka's POV)

Knock Knock

"Maka? What are you doing in there with him?" asked Kid. "And why is the door locked?"

"We're just talking about why I should trust him if he were to stay here that's all. And the door's locked because I don't like how you hover over me when ever I do something with other guys," I replied, trying not to sound like I was smiling after hugging Soul.

"Okay darling. If that's all you two are doing then I'm going home. Love you."

"Love you too."

It fell silent for a moment before I heard him grab his keys and head out the door to go home. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, only to sharply inhale as felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"S-Soul...W-What are you d-doing?" I stuttered as his arms pulled me closer to him.

"Showing you that I'm the one you have been thirsting for this whole entire time since I left," he whispered into my ear.

"N-no. I only want Kid and that will never change."

"Oh really? Well then it's my mission to change that."

"S-stop it. Soul, stop. This isn't ri-"

I felt a pair of lips connect with mine, forbiding me to speak another word. I didn't recall being spun around to face him, unless I had done it subconciously.

'This isn't right at all. I shouldn't be enjoying this, him kissing me and holding me so closely. But, I can't stop myself from kissing him. Kid's going to kill me and Soul if he ever finds out about this,' I thought as my mind began to become clouded over as our kiss continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hate making Soul the bad guy in my stories because, well, he's just too gosh darn cool. Yes, I just called Soul cool.

Enjoy!  
_

"Mmph, this isn't right. This isn't right at all. I just kissed you and and I'm with Kid. Oh this isn't going to go down well," I paniced.

"Relax Maka, you know you want me," Soul gently said. "You just don't know it yet."

"But I just essenctially cheated on Kid! I have to tell him right now."

"Oh no you don't."

I glared at him. I thought it would have been nice having him back, but no it just had to be the complete opposite. Soul had a devious smile on his face that I so badly wanted to slap him for because I knew all too well what his smile meant, and it wasn't a good thing either.

My hand had found a book that was lying on his desk and had grabbed it just in case he made another move on me. His eyes looked at me, unveiled lust shining in them. Breathing became oddly difficult the longer I stood in front of him, staring at him with hate filled eyes.

(Soul's POV)

Watching her fight back the urge to dive in for another was...entertaining. Her face said it all: she had enjoyed it. Although hate swirled in her eyes, she couldn't stop them from wondering down to my lips that she enjoyed so much. The poor bookworm was in a stalemate with herself, unable to decide what her next move should be.

"Just admit it Maka, you liked it and you want more," I said.

"No! I don't want more! And even if I did I'd kill myself before I let myself get another taste of it!" she yelled.

"Oh really? I thought you liked living on the edge, but I guess I was wrong."

I shrugged as I went for my door, never really removing my eyes from her until I had walked out.

"Fuck you Soul! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed as she hurled a book at my head, just missing her mark.

"Psh, no you don't. Trust me," I called back as I walked into the living room.

(Kid's POV)

I paced my room as thoughts ran through my mind as to what she could be doing or saying without me around. She was a very smart girl and knew when a situation had gone from bad to worse. My arms were folded neatly across my chest as I stopped myself from calling my father to have a spy go check on her.

Ring ring ring ri-

"Moshi moshi?" I answered.

"Kid, I have something that I need to get off my chest," came Maka's frightened voice.

"What did he do?" I demanded.

"He...I...he kissed me and I kissed him back and now he won't shut up about it because he thinks that he can make you and I break up. And he thinks that I have feelings for him."

I cursed under my breath, hating him for doing and thinking of such things.

"That's it. I'm coming over right now to teach him not to mess with a reapers girl!"

"Oh, that won't be neccasary," came a husky voice. "You see, your precious little Maka is mine. She won't want you back after what I'm about to do to her."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her Evans!"

"Oops, too late. I already have."

There was a click and then the line went dead. That bastard had tricked my girl, the one thing I care most about, into thinking that he could be trusted without me being in the house.

"Liz! Patty!" I yelled as I ran down stairs. "We are going to Maka's place to teach the bastard known to the world as Soul Evans a lesson!"

"Haiiii!" replied Patty.

"Ugh, really? We need to protect her? She's a very capable girl, she can handle herself," droned Liz.

"For Death's sake, Liz! Stop complaining and be useful for once!" I snapped.

XXX

(Maka's POV)

I called Kid and let him know what happened before Soul took my phone and told Kid I was all his and that I'd never call out Kid's name again after whatever he planned on doing to me.

"I...I'll make a deal with you, Soul, on one comdition," I choked out.

"Amd what would that be?" he asked as his crimson eyes seemed to burn holes into my head.

"If you let me prove to you how much I really love Kid, you must leave and never return."

A/N: Oh my death! I'm so sorry for such a short chapter! Please don't kill me. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer and filled with more details about Kid's plan and what Soul has planned for Maka (no it's not dirty, so get your minds out of the gutter.) Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

(Soul's POV)

I let out a dark chuckle before falling silent. Maka looked uneasy as she stood next to the couch with her hands balled into tight little fists at her sides. Her eyes were covered by her bangs that flopped in front of her beautiful face.

"This is going to be one bet I won't be losing," I sighed.

"You don't know who you're up against, Soul," she spat. "Kid refuses to let anyone touch a hair on my head and becomes anyones worst nighmare if he catches them."

"Oh, but I think you forgot one single important detail."

Her figure shifted slightly as if avoiding the words that flew at her.

"I'm your weapon. And without me you're defenceless and weak," I casually pointed out.

"Stop talking, Soul. Just stop talking. I've heard more of your crap already in the past few hours than I ever have in the past two years," she grumbled.

"Oh ho ho, if that's what you want then you'll have to prove to me that you really love Kid and not me. And as of right now, it seems you still have an enormous amount of feelings left for me that you can't seem to fight off any more."

(Maka's POV)

I stood there in the dim light of the room glaring at him from under my bangs. I knew what he said was true, but I had to fight it off. I had to fight my demons and rid myself of this burden. With one final exhale, I flung the knife at him.

I heard a sickening sound as it found it's place in his side. His reflexes had been lowered and his defence was definetly gone. I winced as I realized I had in fact just thrown a knife at my own partner and caused him harm.

"Look what you've done, Maka," he coughed. "That's gonna leave another nasty scar."

"Be glad I didn't aim for your head," I spat. "Now, I'm going to get some old towels for you to help slow the bleeding until I find my needle and thread to sew up that gash, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

I turned and walked to my room, purposely taking a long time to find my sewing stuff and then grab towels. My face was hot from the amount of blush that ran to my cheeks at the sight of an injured Soul Evans who always told me that if I'd ever hurt him, I'd end up regreting it and take care of it.

(Kid's POV)

I stood outside the door of Maka's apartment as I straightened myself out and prepared for a very intence battle between Soul and I. Don't get me wrong, when I first met the guy he was pretty cool and I was a little jealous as to how gorgous his partner was. But now, she's mine and he no longer cares about her enough to have come back before she had gotten used to his absence in her home.

"Liz, Patty," I called.

"Hai!" Patty whispered.

Liz remained silent as she transformed into a pistol. I let out one last sigh before unlocking the door and letting myself in. To my most pleasant surprise, I found the two of them getting along and having casual conversation as Maka was busy fixing what looked like a blood soaked shirt.

"Maka, what happened?" I asked as I came up behind her.

"Soul and I got in a fight and I threw a knife at him and it ended up in his side. So," she sighed. "I'm sewing up the hole and have him keeping presure on it until I can fix him up."

"Oh. Well I guess I didn't really need to swing by."

I heard Soul force a light chuckle. "Think what you want reaper. Maka is about to become mine. She loves me, although she denies it all the time."

I swallowed hard before pointing my guns at him. "That's where you're wrong. You see, she's gotten used to not seeing you and not having you to run to after a bad day. I've replaced you, Soul, and whether you choose to accept it or not is up to you. Just know she will never call for you again."

Soul looked at me, dumbfounded. It apparently hadn't even crossed his mind that his own partner could forget about him so quickly. Tsk, what an idiot.

(Soul's POV)

I saw shock flash across Maka's face as she finally registered what had just happened between myself and the reaper. Her eyes looked up at me from her work as she tried her hardest to ignore the snide remark Kid had come up with. Deep down I could sence that she still was attatched me as more than just her partner, but shook it off.

"Maka, come here," I groaned.

She stared blankly at me as she inched closer to Kid.

"Now Maka," I coughed.

"Why should I get closer to your side if all I have left to do for you is sew up the gash in your side?" she asked.

"Because I can see it in your eyes you don't want me to die."

(3rd POV)

Maka stood behind Kid, her soul wavelength trembling. Soul's crimson eyes never left her despite Kid being in the way. Her hands mindlessly wrapped around Kid's waist as she watched the still bleeding Soul Evans' every move.

"Maka? Why won't you help me? I'm-" said Soul, only to be cut off by a coughing fit.

Maka moved from behind Kid and slowly moved beside Soul so she could begin her work. She grimanced when he removed the blood soaked towels from his side. It looked worse than what it really was. She heaved a sigh and held back the bile that was begging to come up.

"Okay, almost done," she muttered, five minutes later.

"Good, because," Soul bit his lip as she stuck the needle into a rather sensitive spot, "I don't think I can take the pain any more."

"Well that's a first, Evans," scoffed Kid.

"Hey! I came back for her because I couldn't stand not being around her any more. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems as though Maka is slowly starting to realize that I'm the better person for her."

Kid let out a bored laugh as Soul finished his statement that he knew was true. He just didn't want to accept that he was closer to losing Maka than he thought.

The ensuing silence that followed was uncomfortable at best and swallowed up the room, shadows and all. Maka swallowed hard as she slowly stood up and did the unthinkable.

"Kid, can I talk to you?" she asked as she lifted her head.

"Yeah, sure," came his unsteady reply.

"Haha, someones about to get a taste of the bitter version of my meister," laughed Soul, who quickly grabbed at the still red and sore mark on his side.

"Soul, I need you to stop talking an keep your rude comments to yourself please," commanded Maka in a very gentle, official voice.

"Anything for you...my love."

Kid let out a low growl directed at Soul. He didn't appreciate the way Soul was attempting to seduce Maka, the one thing that meant more to him than any symmetrical thing he owned.

(Kid's POV)

I followed Maka into her bedroom and shut the door behind me. Her posture had sunk and her hands played with the hem of her skirt.

She looked...depressed.

"Maka? Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I hugged her from behind.

She sniffed and her breath hitched as she searched for her voice.

"I don't know what to do any more...I feel lost and I don't like it. Kid, help me. Help me find what's right for me," she weakly said.

Now it was my turn to find my voice. She never needed help finding the right path for her to follow. Something was toying with her mind and needed to be stopped. And soon.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I've been burried in school work and band for the past few months. But I swear I will try and update every Sunday or Monday as best as I can.**


End file.
